Rockin Rivals
by Piccolo999
Summary: After winning Battle of the Bands three times in a row School of Rock has new competition. A band that vows to take them down. Can the band survive this and the trials of life all at the same time? Pairings: FreddyKatie, ZackSummer.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or it's characters. I just love them and enjoy writing them. I gain nothing from this other than my own enjoyment.

Hey all, this is my first School of Rock fic, I've been debating whether to write it or not for days, but finally decided on yes. More at the bottom.

**Rockin' Rivals**

Prologue

In three months, the School of Rock would once again compete with many bands, and most of them a lot older than the sixteen-year-olds, for the winner's position in the Battle of the Bands. Ever since fifth grade, when the kids were only ten or eleven years old, the band had been practising for and competing in the Battle of the Bands, their musical talent growing with each year. It took them a while, but they eventually won the competition and had gone on to do so for the last three years. They intended to do so again this year – in just three months.

Freddy Jones, the punk, badass, drummer for School of Rock, was on his way to his High School – Horace Green High. He hadn't changed all that much since the band had first competed in the Battle of the Bands. His hair was still permanently spiked in a messy fashion, although lately he had taken to dying random strands different colours. He favoured Blue. He wore the schools designated uniform but had taken some liberties other students wouldn't dare make.

His shirt was un-tucked, hanging down over the front of his pants, and the first few buttons of the shirt were left open, revealing a fine chest and a silver medallion of two crossed drum sticks. It was a gift from one of his best friends, Katie Brown, for his fourteenth birthday. He never told her this, or anyone else, but he never took it off. His tie was stuffed unceremoniously in the pocket of his long black coat.

Freddy was best friends with the lead guitarist for School of Rock – Zack Mooneyham. The two normally met up on the way to school but today Zack had called him to say he wouldn't be going to school. He said something about a cold or something. Freddy was half asleep when he called, can you blame him for not remembering? It wasn't a big deal anyway; the two friends shared a strange friendship. They would poke fun at each other, always trying to one up each other in anyway possible. It was good fun.

Although the two acted like they didn't care about each other, it was far from the truth. Freddy knew if he were ever in a bind, Zack would be there for him, whatever it was. And Freddy would do the same for Zack. It was sort of like a pact.

They hadn't always been friends. There was a time when they could have been called rivals. Although rivals didn't quite fit the bill, Freddy thought. More like enemies. Zack was always the loner. He never talked to anyone during school. In fact, before Dewey, the only person he remembered the guitarist talking to was Summer. And that was only the once. Yeah, Zack was defiantly a loner, and easy pickings for the school's "bad boy".

Freddy thought back, remembering the day the two had finally called a truce, and even formed a fickle friendship and respect for each other. It was a few months before Dewey arrived.

Freddy had been hanging around the school for some reason, he wasn't sure why, probably because his parents couldn't get away long enough to pick him up. That happened a lot. Anyway, he had amused himself by trying to set fire to one of bins behind the school. Hardly anyone was left in school, so the chance of being caught was slim, not like he really cared anyway. Sure, it'd be a hassle, but whatever. He liked burning things.

Well, as he was trying to set fire to this particular bin, Zack had shown up. He was apparently staying behind for the same reason as Freddy, although the school actually knew about his staying. Something about his father having to stay at work longer than normal. No biggie, he'd just pick Zack up later. So, that's how Zack found him, stuffing a piece of piper into a crack in the bin and trying to get it to light the bin bag inside with his lighter.

Zack had confronted him, and the two had gone at it for a while, trading insults. Looking back, Freddy wanted to slap himself, they were so childish back then. The insults. That's one thing about Freddy that had changed. He was a lot more mature in his insulting. He preferred the ever-lovable charm of sarcasm, his one true love.

Anyway, that's how they were found by one of the other teachers. Freddy couldn't remember the name. He only remembered it was a woman. She started raving at him, asking him what the hell he was doing, accusing him. Surprisingly, Zack stepped up, telling her that they'd just found the bin like that and were trying to put it out. Of course, Zack being the good boy he was, she believed every word. They got away with it.

Freddy later learned Zack only did it so he himself didn't get in trouble, as he was with Freddy at the time. For that reason, Freddy respected Zack. The guy had stepped up and helped him out of a jam. He really didn't have too. That teacher would have believed anything he said. He could have told her the truth - that he was trying to stop Freddy from burning the bin, but he didn't. For whatever reason, Zack stuck his neck out for him, and saved him from a lot of hassle. Freddy thanked Zack and even gave him a pat on the shoulder as he passed by him, heading to the front gate to wait for his own parents.

The two had formed a bond that day - A bond of respect. They still acted like they always did towards each other, except now; it was lighter, more playful. It was fun. Then Dewey had happened.

And now they where best friends.

Freddy was so wrapped up in his musing that he failed to notice a red haired girl come hurtling around the corner of her skateboard. Her eyes widened as she saw him, but he hadn't even noticed, and before she could manoeuvre out the way, the two collided. She ended up on her back, staring up at the sky. Freddy ended up on his ass, rubbing his head. Then he glanced over at the red haired girl and smiled slyly.

"Sorry." He said, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it. "I was miles away. You okay babe?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "I should have been paying more attention. Sorry."

"No problem." Freddy said, smirking at her. She was beautiful. Her red hair fell down her back, streaked with the occasional strand of black, and her eyes where like sparkling jades. Unbelievable. She was a knock out. "Freddy Jones." He introduced himself, offering his hand again.

"Nix." She said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Nix?" he raised an eyebrow, still smirking. Oh yeah, she was eating it up - hook line and sinker. Freddy strikes again.

"It's a nickname." She answered. "My last name is Nixon."

"And your first?"

"That would be telling." She smirked back at him.

He laughed, lightly. "Fair enough." Freddy fiddled with the medallion around his neck. "So, how about we go out sometime, then will you tell me?"

"Maybe." She said, picking up her skateboard and walking past him. Freddy eyes followed her. She didn't turn back to face him.

"Is that a yes Nix?" he called.

"Maybe." Was her only reply, before she hopped on her skateboard and took off down the street. She was wearing jeans. Freddy watched her ass all the way. Wow. Smiling to himself, her turned around and went on his way again, heading to school. He was pretty sure he had her. He was also pretty sure they'd meet again. Either he'd make sure of it, or she would. Either way, it was all good.

(----)

Okay, so as I was saying. I've started work now, so I don't have much time to write anymore, and was debating writing this, but I finally figured what the hell, might as well. I'm not sure if it'll have frequent updates or whether the chapters will be long or short or whatever, you'll just have to wait and see I guess. Me included.

Right, this fic is going to have the following pairings: Freddy/Katie (eventually) and Summer/Zack. At the moment, that's it, but I may add more, or you can request, whatever. Hope you enjoyed the Prologue.

See ya next time.

**Piccolo999**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or it's characters. I just love them and enjoy writing them. I gain nothing from this other than my own enjoyment. Also, I do not own the song used in this chapter.

**Rockin' Rivals**

Chapter One

Summer Hathaway, the band manager of School of Rock, was currently walking down the nearly empty street, on her way to Dewey's apartment for Band practice. When she was younger, her mother had given her a lift in the car, but as she got older, she found herself walking more and more, until eventually she always walked. She didn't mind though, it gave her time to think.

She didn't walk all the way though. She took the bus into the city from school and walked the rest of the way. It wasn't all that far. Normally Katie would accompany her, or some of the other band members, but today wasn't a properly scheduled practice session so most of the band wouldn't show.

Katie and Freddy where apparently going to see a movie, and then would stop by later.

Lawrence was helping his parents at home, redecorating the bathroom.

Zack hadn't come into school today, as he was sick, so Summer assumed he wouldn't be there either.

Tomika, Marta and Alicia had decided to forgo practise at Dewey's in favour of hanging out at Marta's house and going shopping.

Some would think the band was getting slack, but that wasn't the case. They practised at least four times a week and spent even more time at Dewey's just hanging around, playing music, having fun. However, they weren't that arrogant as to think they didn't need real practise, hence the four official practise sessions.

Summer thought back on everything that had happened in the last few years, and how everyone had changed.

Summer herself was even smarter now, as she was older, and had grown a lot in the last few months. She must have reached a growth spurt. She wasn't as tall as Zack, he was like a giant compared to her, but she wasn't considered tiny anymore. Her hair was longer, coming down to her lower back. She didn't have that rock look, not really, but she was completely dedicated to the band. At first it had been strange. She wasn't all that into Rock music, but it had grown on her, and she had grown to love it - especially Zack's solos.

Zack had changed quite a bit. He was still quiet and reserved, but less so. He would actually say completely irrelevant things now, as opposed to when they where younger, and he would only speak if he had something to say. As stated before, he had grown extremely tall and filled out quite a bit as well. He wasn't huge in the muscle department, but he wasn't a twig either. His hair had also grown, falling around his face, his bangs covering his eyes, in a messy style that he pulled of amazingly. He normally wore a long sleeved top (occasionally with some of his favourite bands on – Led Zeppelin, the Hives, Three Doors Down) and jeans these days.

He always looked really sexy…

She stopped, blushing and chastising herself for thinking that. She couldn't help herself lately. Every time she thought of the guitarist it was like some cat like heat took over her, making even the slightest movement on Zack's part somehow unbelievably sexy. She was going crazy.

She looked up…and blinked. She hadn't even noticed, but she'd stopped right outside of Dewey's apartment. She could hear music coming down through the window, but it didn't sound like Dewey's style. It sounded like Zack. After all, Zack was way better than Dewey. No offence meant to Dewey, of course. Summer straightened herself up, turned towards the door and entered the building, making sure to check if she was still blushing as she passed the glass door.

Nope, all was right with the world.

(----)

Indeed, Zack was inside Dewey's apartment, rocking out one of his incredible solos. He had grown tired of hanging around his house, and as he was feeling a lot better, so his mom had agreed to let him go over to Dewey's. Dewey wasn't in, but that didn't really matter, he always let them inside anyway. Summer even had her very own key for apartment and the rest of the band knew where the spare was kept anyway - on top of the doorframe, near the middle.

Zack was wearing a faded black long sleeved t-shirt with a huge smiley face on it - its eyes represented by two 'X' symbols – and baggy jeans. His hair was hanging around his face, covering his eyes, as he strummed his fingers on the guitars chords. His head went with the rhythm of his solo, rocking back and forth, his fingers moving rapidly up and down the strings.

Zack always found jamming on his guitar relaxing. He was practising one of his own original songs, one that he had yet to show to Dewey and the band, going against their "no secret songs" policy, but what the hell. This song was special. It was about his feelings for a girl. It was private, and until it was done, he wouldn't be unveiling it to the rest of the band. He only had the basic plan for the song anyway - it was nowhere near done. The lyrics needed a lot of work. He wasn't that good at writing lyrics, especially ones as complicated as his feelings.

The tune his was rocking out was mellow, less hardcore than his usual style. He didn't want the song to sound that way. He wanted it to be soft and beautiful, like the girl he was writing it about an, in a way, for. He didn't have any other idea how to tell her how he felt. He just hoped she got it.

Zack shook his head - she would get it. She was smart. Very smart.

As he spun around, going into what was probably the heaviest part of the song, his eyes closing, his fingers moving automatically to the right chords, he failed to notice Summer coming through the door.

(----)

Summer stood watching as Zack went into another fantastic solo. Of course, the whole song was one long solo. She was mesmerized though. He was such a great guitar player. He looked so magnificent. With his eyes closed, his entire body moving with the music. Summer didn't know what song it was, but it was wonderful. Zack still hadn't noticed her. She smiled to herself. He was so cute when he played.

Alas, it had to end, so Summer cleared her throat. Zack didn't hear, so she decided to just call out to him.

"Hey Zack."

Zack jumped, his eyes shooting open, his fingers slipping on the guitar, making a 'bjjing' sound before fading of into a mass of feedback squeals. He stared at her, his face flushed from both embarrassment and the excitement of playing. Sweat was beading on his forehead, his hair sticking to it in some places. Yeah, Summer still thought he looked gorgeous.

"Summer," Zack finally said, then shook his head, smiling a little. "Hey, sorry about that. I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled back. "It's okay."

"How long have you been watching?" he asked.

"Not long." She replied. "You where amazing, as always, what was that song?"

"Oh, erm…" Zack stuttered, pausing, not having any idea what to say. How could he tell her it was a song he wrote for her? "It was just something I was playing. Not a song. Just…random."

"Oh," Summer nodded. "It was good, you should remember it."

"I will." Zack nodded too. "Thanks."

"I didn't think you'd be here." Summer started again, making her way over to the coach and dropping her bag by its side. "You feeling better?"

Zack joined her, bringing his guitar with him, placing it between his legs as he sat beside her. "Yeah, a bit, thanks."

"Good." Summer smiled at him again. She couldn't help herself. _Stop smiling you moron_, she chastised herself, _he's going to think you're a nut job._

"Are any of the others coming?" Zack asked, after a moment of silence. Comfortable silence.

"Oh, yeah, Katie and Freddy said they'd drop by later." Summer answered. She leant over the arm of the sofa and reached into her bag, bringing out a bottle of water. She always carried one with her. She got thirsty a lot.

"Cool." Zack murmured, watching her as she took a long gulp of water from the bottle. Her head was arched back slightly, revealing her neck. _Man, she's so beautiful_, he thought. Shaking his head, he turned away. Wouldn't be good if she caught him staring at her.

"Want some?" her voice reached his ears, and he turned to face her again, finding the bottle held out towards him. He nodded and took it from her. He looked down at the bottle, at the rim of the bottle to be precise. Thinking about it, this was like an indirect kiss. Oh man. "What's wrong?" she asked again.

He looked up sharply. "Nothing. Sorry, just spaced out." He took a sip and then handed it back to her.

(----)

Summer watched as Zack took a sip from her bottle of water and then took it back from him as he handed it back. She placed it on the coffee table in front of them. Then it hit her. He didn't wipe the rim. Does he? She shook her head. She was being stupid, over analysing, like always. Why would the awesome Zack Mooneyham like the smart, overly bossy Summer Hathaway? He could have any girl he wanted. She was just being stupid.

_Don't get your hopes up Summer_, she told herself.

The strumming of guitar chords once again reached her ears and she turned her head to face Zack. He was leaning back on the sofa, his legs stretched out; guitar held in both hands, eyes closed. He was playing a soft melody lightly.

"What's that?" she asked.

Zack opened his eyes. "It's one of my favourite songs. I was just thinking about the lyrics, this one line."

"What line?"

"_Tonight girl it's only you and me._" He sang softly. He wasn't much of singer, but it was sweet. She couldn't help but smile.

"Will you play the song for me?" she asked again, a little hesitantly.

"Nah, I'm not a good singer, it'd…"

"Please?" she interrupted him, her eyes pleading. Zack smiled slightly. He couldn't resist that look.

"Okay."

Summer beamed and lifted both legs up and then under her, turning to face him with an ever-increasing smile on her face. Zack started playing softly, and then began to sing:

A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separated  
They disappear now when I'm dreamin' on your face

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is over rated but I hope it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me.

As the last chord and line was sung Zack looked over at Summer. She smiled again, well, she actually hadn't stopped, but Zack didn't know this. He gave her a look that said "Well?"

"That was amazing." Summer whispered. "What song was it?"

"'Here without you' by Three Doors Down." Zack answered. "I'm glad you liked it. I could lend you the Album if you wanted…"

"Sure!" Summer nodded happily.

"Okay." Zack smiled at her.

A loud bang from outside the door made both of them jump. They looked at each other, smiled, and then laughed. A curse came from the other end of the door but they didn't hear it as they laughed. Moments later, Dewey Finn came through the door to his apartment. He looked at the two laughing teenagers and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

They just cracked up more.

Dewy shrugged to himself.

(----)

Hey again, hope you all enjoyed that, and thanks a bunch for the Reviews. It always makes me happy. You guys rule!

Sweetcaroline – thanks for pointing out that typo. Sometimes I get a bit too excited writing and make a few minor errors. If you spot any more be sure to mention them. Thanks!

Nanners-77 – You don't have to worry. It will be a Freddy/Katie pairing at the end. No promises on the start though. Hope you keep with it and enjoy this chapter. Thanks.

Marcy Bayd – don't worry, Nix wont be a Mary Sue. At least I hope not. I have no intention of that anyway; she's just a plot device really. Thanks for the Review.

Degrassicouples93 – Here ya go. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the Review.

Now then, with that out of the way, I really do hope you all enjoy this chapter. The band 'Three Doors Down' is a personal favourite of mine, and so is that particular song, I recommend it to anyone who loves a good kick ass rock song. In my opinion they have one of the best guitarist in the world. The other favourite band's of Zack come from Joey Gaydos Jr. (the kid that plays him in the movie) website, and are his own favs.

Again, hope you all enjoyed, see ya next time. Much love.

**Piccolo999**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or it's characters. I just love them and enjoy writing them. I gain nothing from this other than my own enjoyment. Also, I do not own the song used in this chapter.

**Rockin' Rivals**

Chapter Two

The park was clotted with little kids running rampant and parents trying to keep control of them, and even, in some cases, not. Those parents just sat on one of the many benches in the area and watched with a glazed look or read a magazine. Katie Brown stepped to the side quickly, holding up her hands in half-hearted protest as a child with wavy red hair streamed past her without even looking where he was going. _Stupid kids_, she thought angrily.

She was beginning to think that taking this 'short cut' was a bad idea. It didn't matter. Freddy would wait for her anyway, he always did. She was supposed to meet him at the local cinema at around half-four, five-ish. It was now around quarter to five, so…

_Time to get rude_, she thought with a smile, pushing past one of the kids in her way. The boy gave her a scandalised look and she bit back a smirk. He probably belonged to one of those neglectful mothers - Bench moms. Katie laughed to herself as she finally reached the other side of the part and emerged onto a busy street. It wasn't far to the cinema now. She set off at a quick pace.

Katie had grown into her natural beauty and had become a very attractive young lady. Her hair was still the same length, and she didn't plan on ever changing it. Her eyes were a sparkling mixture of black and brown that would make any guy swoon, not that she was interested in that sort of thing. She was quite reserved when it came to interacting with others. In fact, she hardly talked to anyone outside of her close friends - the band.

She always wore clothes that held a multitude of colours, ranging from red to black to blue. At the moment she had on simple blue jeans and a black tank top with see-through blue sleeves. A red jewelled stud was resting perfectly on the left side of her nose and her right wrist was cluttered with different coloured bands and bracelets.

She finally reached the cinema's street and spotted Freddy waiting for her outside, hands in his pockets, idly kicking at a crunched up coke can. He looked good. Katie mentally sighed. Yeah, somehow, along the way, annoyingly, she had seemed to develop a sort of crush on the drummer. She wouldn't ever act on it though. She didn't know what to think of it, to be honest.

Sure, he was cute, but she had known him for as long as she could remember. Their parents where friends, so they'd spent a lot of time together as kids growing up, even before they started school and ended up in the same class. Somewhere down the line they had drifted apart but when Dewey showed up that long passed friendship returned. She had to say, Freddy was her best friend. So how could she suddenly start wanting to kiss him all of a sudden?

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that bad, but still, she shouldn't be thinking of him like that.

At that point Freddy seemed to notice her and began walking towards her. She spied the crossed drumsticks hanging around his neck. She had given it to him for his fourteenth birthday and since then she had never seen him without it. She wondered if he ever took it off.

"Hey babe," Freddy greeted her with his usual smirk. "Get lost?"

"Yeah," Katie replied back, just as sarcastically as him. "Those street corners are tricky, and don't get me started on the whole crossing roads thing."

Freddy laughed, his eyes shining.

Katie blanched.

Eyes shinning? Since when did she notice things like that?

"What's up?" Freddy asked, leading her towards the cinemas entrance.

"Huh?" Katie turned to face him. He repeated the question. "Oh, nothing. Just…thinking."

"About what numbskull?"

"Never mind ass wipe."

"Fair enough," Freddy said, turning to look over the cinema listings. "Hey, check it out, a film about rock. Let's see that."

"How'd you know it's about rock?" Katie asked, raising her eyes to the title of the film.

"It's called 'The Movie of Rock' idiot." Freddy said.

"Oh." Katie blushed.

"Man, what is with you?" Freddy asked. "You're usually not this stupid. I'm the one that's normally being outsmarted - not you. Come on Katie, what's up?"

"I don't know." Kate stared down at her feet. "Just, thinking about something, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe…later, okay?"

"Okay." Freddy nodded. "Don't forget, you know I'm always here for you. After all, what else are friends for?"

"Yeah…"

_Certainly not kissing_, she chastised herself again.

"So, 'Movie of Rock'?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, sure."

(----)

"Well that movie sucked ass." Freddy announced as the two teens left the cinema and began their walk down the street, heading towards Dewey's place.

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "The writer obviously knew nothing about rock. So lame."

"So you want to tell me what's been bugging ya?" Freddy asked as they crossed the road. They walked casually, as it was around seven o'clock so the roads were practically empty.

"I've just been thinking some…stupid…things." Katie admitted, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans and unknowingly speeding up. Freddy jogged to catch up to her.

"What things?" he asked.

"Just…things."

"Katie," Freddy put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him. "Come on. You said you'd tell me. Maybe I can help."

"I said I might tell you." Katie corrected him, turning and walking away again. He jogged to catch up to her again, the crossed drumsticks bouncing against his chest as he moved.

"Come on Katie." Freddy urged.

"It's private Freddy!" she snapped back at him, turning her eyes on him, narrowed.

"Woah," Freddy held his hands up. "Chill. What wrong with you? Time of the month?"

"Shut up!" She snapped again, turning and this time striding away from him. He ran to catch up to her.

Why did he have to pressure her like this? It's not like she couldn't tell him she kept thinking of lip locking with him could she? _Stupid Freddy_, she thought. _Just leave me alone._

_He's just trying to help you_, a voice in the back of her head said.

She mentally glared at the voice. She didn't want help. She didn't…did she? It didn't matter anyway. She couldn't tell him. Well…she could…

She'd just have to tell him she was developing a crush on one of her friends, and she didn't know what to do. That could work, right?

"Katie?" Freddy's voice reached her ears. She blinked, and found him staring intently into her eyes, his face mere inches from her own. Somehow he had gotten in front of her. Wait, they'd stopped moving. She blinked again. Then jumped back, coherently realising how close he was.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

"…What?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Nothing." She said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"Okay Katie, spill, what's wrong with you?"

"I…" Katie sighed and motioned over to a nearby bench. They were currently making their way through the park she had come through on her way to the cinema, so she took a seat on one of the benches the bench moms had been sitting on and stared at her hands crossed in her lap. Freddy sat next to her, staring at her.

Finally, she said: "I've sort of got a crush on one of my friends."

Silence.

"Oh."

Katie looked up at him, nervously. She fought furiously to keep the blush that wanted to rise on her face down. She won, slightly.

"Oh? Is that it? I thought you said you'd help!"

"Woah, I will, calm down." Freddy said, rushed. "Okay, so who is it?"

"If I wanted to tell you I would have told you the name dumbass." Katie said.

"Don't bite my head off Katie." Freddy warned. "I'm trying to help you remember." Katie gave him an apologetic look. "Okay, it's fine, so you won't tell me. Well, how much do you like him…or her?"

"I'm not gay!" Katie shouted at him, and then blushed, looking around embarrassed. Luckily, no one was around to hear her outburst. Freddy laughed.

"Nice Katie, very nice." Freddy said with a smirk. She smacked him in the arm. Rubbing at it, and glaring at her in mock anger, he continued. "So go on, how much do you like him?"

"I dunno." Katie said. "That's the problem."

"Well…erm…what do you think when you see him?" Freddy asked.

"Uh…I think…he's sexy." Katie said, blushing. "Oh this is stupid, I so don't want to do this, forget it!" She stood up, intent on walking away, but Freddy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Not yet." Freddy said. "Go on."

"I…Fine." Katie closed her eyes, turned her head away, and mumbled. "I just think he looks good, and I want to…kiss him. All the time."

"Do you like him?" Freddy asked. "Like, his personality."

"Of course." Katie said, turning to face him again, her eyes now open. "He's one of my best friends. Of course I like him."

"Then what's the problem?" Freddy asked. "Just ask him out."

"No." Katie shook her head. "That's the problem. He is one of my best friends, so how can I be thinking about that…about…kissing him."

"Because you like him." Freddy said. "Duh. Even I know that. Look, sometimes it happens, just ask him out."

"I don't know…" Katie sighed.

"Well, that's what I think, if you want another, more girly opinion, ask Summer." Freddy said, standing. "Come on. Let's get to Dewey's and practise a bit."

"Yeah…right." Katie said, standing and following.

She had a lot to ponder.

(----)

…And so did Freddy. He lay on his bed, later that night, thinking all about the day and what Katie had said to him. After the talk in the park they had gone to Dewey's and jammed with Zack and Dewey. Summer was there also, but all she really did was watch and occasionally add some input. Freddy wasn't paying much attention. He was watching Katie.

She didn't seem to be staring at Zack, or even worse, Dewey, so maybe it wasn't them. But then, who else could it be?

Lawrence? Maybe, but he just seemed too nice for Katie.

Frankie? Defiantly not.

Marco? He didn't think Katie would go for gingers.

Leonard? That's a possibility, the guy had grown quite a bit since the band had got together and he always showed an interest in Katie and her bass.

Billy? Another defiantly not, the guy was a confessed homosexual. Although…

Freddy shook his head. Nope, not going there.

Gordon? Hmm. Possibly.

All in all, he really didn't think Katie would like any of them, and she didn't appear to show a special interest in any of them.

Freddy sighed. He didn't have one single clue who the "mystery guy" Katie liked was. Not one.

"Maybe I don't even know him." Freddy muttered. He rolled over.

The thing was just too annoying. He wasn't the type for gossip and secret telling, but when one of his best friends confesses to having a crush on one of their other friends…well…it just wouldn't leave him alone. Like an annoying fly that kept buzzing around his head no matter how many times he swiped at it, always coming back.

He sighed again and rolled over onto his other side.

He probably wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

(----)

Well, there ya have it, hope you liked. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, believe it or not, I've never had so many reviews for a single chapter before. So thanks everyone, I truly love you all.

Climbingivy: Thanks for the complement, I'm always worried about my descriptions, I'm glad you like them.

Nikster09: Thanks for the review; it really does make my day. I'm glad you like it, and here's your update, sorry for the wait.

Kt: Couldn't agree more. Freddy/Katie rock. Thanks for the review.

Remussweetie: Thanks for the review. Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you enjoyed.

MagicV: Thanks!

Rubybabe99: It's my first School of Rock fic, yeah, but I've done four Final Fantasy 7 stories, and I'm in the middle of my second Teen Titans Story, amongst other things. Thanks for the review.

Holly: Wow, I'm flattered. Best chapter you have ever read? Thanks! Hope this one was up to standard, and thanks for the review. Much love.

**Piccolo999**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or it's characters. I just love them and enjoy writing them. I gain nothing from this other than my own enjoyment.

**Rockin' Rivals**

Chapter Three

The morning saw Freddy stumbling out of bed, wrapped in a tangle of blankets with his boxers hanging precariously low on his hips, hair flayed about in every direction and eyes half lidded. He walked, rather like a zombie, over to his bedroom door and then down the corridor and into the bathroom. His sleep-riddled mind sent a hazy 'thank you' to whatever divine being granted him his wish of being an only child and went to running the cold-water tap.

The bathroom was small and sickeningly white (or so Freddy always thought), like the décor of a mental asylum. Funny thought, that, here, sit on the toilet, and don't forget to put on your straight jacket. The only thing missing was the padded walls. The sink was located straight in front of the door and a small bathtub/shower was directly beside it. The mental asylum white walls were tiled and had little faint flower patterns on them that were barely visible.

Freddy splashed the cold bursting water onto his face. This was like a daily routine for him. Wake up. Go to bathroom. Splash extremely cold water onto face and be forced awake by the numbing cold. Wash face. Brush teeth. Go to toilet. Wash hands. Leave bathroom. Go downstairs to the kitchen. Have breakfast (served like clockwork by his perfectionist mother) and then return to the bathroom.

Today, however, he was struck by a thought mid brush of his teeth. He remembered the day before with crystal clarity.

Katie had told him she had a crush on one of their friends.

Specifically, she had said:

_He's one of my best friends._

What sent alarm bells of in Freddy's head, I hear you ask? Simple.

"Best Friend?" Freddy gaped with his tooth pasted mouth wide open like a dog with rabies.

Best friend meant one of two things. It was either himself or Zack. He was pretty sure it wasn't him, so…Zack?

Katie liked Zack?

Could it be?

Freddy's head swam. She didn't show any signs during the practise session last night, so was it true? Did she like Zack? She couldn't, could she?

Freddy was confused.

Confused by the fact that Katie very possibly had a crush on his best friend…

…And confused by the queasy feeling he got in stomach every time that thought entered his spiky haired head.

(----)

After fulfilling his interrupted daily routine (scarily enough, his Mother seemed to know it would be delayed, and his breakfast was served as he entered the kitchen anyway) and gelling his hair, he grabbed his skateboard, called goodbye to his Mother (his Father was already at work) and left the house.

His skateboard sped down the path of his large house before bursting onto the street and taking off at top speed. The wind whipped into his face, turning it a bright red and numbing him considerably. His eyes were wide and his mouth open as he yelled out and continued down the street. Yeah, this was what it was all about, nothing like a good ride on your skateboard to finish waking you up in the morning. And people wondered why he was so spry in the mornings.

It didn't take him long to reach the bus stop and climb on in time to reach Horace High just as the bell rang. He raced through the halls as quick as he could and smashed into the room – skateboard in tow – just as the teacher called out his name.

"Here." He panted, hands on his knees, face still a vivid red. He lifted his head and grinned.

"Just." His teacher - a long nosed and white haired old man - grumbled. "Take your seat Mister Jones."

Freddy did, grinning all the way. He saw Katie look at him once and tipped her a wink and a smirk. She shook her head at him, but he saw the corner of her mouth turn up slightly, and knew she was trying to hold back a smile.

His seat was near the back, placed just by Katie's. On the other side was some tall red haired guy with a bad case of acne. He didn't know his name. To his right, across and two desk down was Zack. Summer wasn't in this class. He had no idea what she had right now. The only other people he knew in the class were Marta, Frankie and Billy. They sat near the front, pretty close to each other in fact, except for Billy. Billy was seated in the far left corner. Freddy chanced a glance in his direction, and then did a double take.

Was he wearing lipstick? He shook his head and turned away. Not going there either!

He had placed his skateboard by his desk and was now fumbling with his bag for the required textbook. Turns out he didn't have it. Freddy sighed and looked up. A large object blocked his view, and he almost jumped out his skin. He leant back and read the text on the object (a book, apparently). It read:

Higher Level English, by T. Bankman 

He grinned and looked to his right, where Katie was holding out the book. He took it with a smile. She gave him one back and then went back to her own textbook. He placed the book down and finally noticed the note attached to the side. He tore it off and opened it at the fold. The note read:

You left it at my house dumbass. O 

He smiled to himself and crumbled up the paper, tossing it idly aside. It flew through the air and hit the red headed boy on the head, who looked up and glared at Freddy. Freddy didn't notice.

(----)

The cafeteria at Horace High was a large room that in the long ago used to be a gym. The floor still held the faint outline of the basketball court. At one side of the old gym was the main food counter, where many students lined up to quench their groaning stomachs. The rest of the hall was filled with round tables that would fit at least four people, eight if you pushed it.

It was at one of these tables that Freddy currently sat, bathed in the annoying sunlight raining in from one of the many high windows running along the left wall. His eyes narrowed in a useless attempt to block the sunlight.

Katie sat across from him, her back to the windows, smiling at him, laughter shining in her eyes. He glared at her, both out of necessity and anger. She just continued to smile.

Summer and Zack sat next to each other on Katie's right, Freddy's left. They were talking amiably with each other. Freddy felt like hitting them with a bat. They were so clueless to each other's feelings. It was pretty pathetic. He could play matchmaker, but that was too gay for him. Instead, he looked over to his right.

Lawrence was sitting silently, staring at Summer. His eyes held a glazed look Freddy was all too familiar with. Why? Because it was the exact same expression he always got on his face whenever Summer was around. Poor guy was hopeless.

Freddy groaned and looked up at Katie. She was still smiling smugly at him.

"What?" he finally snapped.

"Nothing," she said. "But, you look so cute all squinty eye'd like that."

Freddy gaped at her. Did she just call him cute?

(----)

Katie raised a huge, mental fish, rotten and smelly and wet, and slapped herself around the head with it. Stupid! She slapped herself again.

Stupid (again) stupid (again) stupid!

She couldn't believe she had said that. _How pathetically stupid could you be you moron_, she berated herself. It was over. He'd figure it out now. She knew it. No, no, no!

"Did you just call me cute?" he asked her, wide eye'd.

(----)

She couldn't have. Freddy was sure of it. He was hearing things. His mind was playing tricks on him, going off what he'd been agonizing over all night and twisting it. She couldn't have.

"No!" she said, way too quickly (_Idiot!_ her mind screamed at her).

"Oh," Phew. "Good. Cos I'm not cute. I'm roguishly handsome."

"Sure you are." Katie quipped. "As roguishly handsome as a baboons ass."

"Hey!" he yelled. "I am not red faced, nor do I have a crack down it!"

Katie couldn't help it. She laughed. Freddy joined her, chuckling and smiling so much it hurt. Why was this so funny? He didn't know, but he couldn't stop. He looked up, gasping, caught Katie's eye, and burst out laughing again. She fell into another burst herself. The two even failed to notice how the entire cafeteria had stopped, dead silent, to watch them, puzzled.

"Guys," Zack said, raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

They just laughed harder.

And all thoughts of Katie's slip left their minds…at least for now.

(----)

Freddy spent the entire day watching Katie - or more importantly, her reactions to the people (guys) around her. Mainly Zack. He watched as Katie handed him a bottle of ketchup at lunch, and how their fingers accidentally brushed. He watched as Katie gave him a sip of her drink during one of their free periods. He watched as she playfully punched his arm as he mocked her Bass skills. He watched it all, and puzzled over this strange feeling he got every time he saw them interact.

Now he was on his way home from school. The bus had just pulled up at his stop, which was just outside a large park. He shuffled his way down the isle, skateboard held high, resting on his shoulder. As he exited the bus (idly throwing his bus ticket aside) he was surprised (though he didn't show it) to see a familiar figure standing there, seemingly waiting for him.

"Hey," he greeted. "How did I know I'd be seeing you again?"

"Because you knew you'd get desperate eventually and have to seek me out?" Nix quipped. "I decided to save you the trouble."

"Fair enough." Freddy didn't stop walking, heading down the street towards his house. Nix followed him. "So what's up?"

"Nothing…yet." She said, giving him a mischievous smile.

"Yow." Freddy grinned back. "So, I take it you decided a date would be good."

"Well," Nix stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I have nothing better to do. Why not?"

"Cool." Freddy said. "You free now?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Right," Freddy looked up. His house was just around the corner. "Then just give me a second. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Don't miss me too much." Freddy gave her a wink and then took off down the street.

Nix didn't reply, just watched as he disappeared around the corner. She sighed, dug her hands out of her pockets, her right bringing with it a cell phone. She dialled in a number and after a few rings someone on the other end picket up.

"Hey," she said. A pause as the person on the other end spoke. Then: "Yeah, did you ever doubt me? Don't worry - I can handle this. He's putty in my hands."

(----)

Hey all. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'd reply to them all personally but I don't have much time. Busy Busy. I thought you'd rather prefer a chapter now than wait for when I have more time. Hope you enjoy.

**Piccolo999**


End file.
